


Paradise (You're My)

by Kookies_Cookie



Series: Go Higher (GOT7 A/B/O) [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: ??????? God yeah that, Absolute porn, Alpha Jaebum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, And drama with JYP ensues because I like pain, And then soft af Jaebum, Aren't I aesthetic af, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bratty Jinyoung, Breeding, By that I mean like he's not in his right mind during his rut, Choking, Deepthroating, Definitely unrealistic overstimulation, Drama, Fingering, Gentle sweet sex near the end, He's too horny to deal with this shit tm, I am terrible at tagging as you can probs see, I changed the title to be that one person whose series is made of song titles tm, I don't like how this ended but, I forget the most important tag w o w, I recommend listening to 'Sin' 'Bad Habit' and 'Lost' while reading this, I tag the important things last w o w, I'm sorry okay, Implied Markson, It fits idk, It's not that bad though I promise, JEALOUS JAEBUM FOR A MINUTE?????? YEAH, JJP CREATED THE CONCEPT OF SOULMATES B Y E, Jaebum just calls Jinyoung a slut once, Knotting, Like, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Name Calling, Omega Jinyoung, Overstimulation, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rough af Jaebum, Rut-induced Jaebum lOL, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sex everywhere tbh, Smut, This is weird, Wall Sex, Yes Jinyoung gets pregnant because Jaebum can't control his fucking dick, explicit content, in that order, ruts, soft, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookies_Cookie/pseuds/Kookies_Cookie
Summary: Jaebum experiences his first rut (feat. unnecessary drama).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyRune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyRune/gifts).



> I was craving an A/B/O fic because the JJP tag is drier than the sand of a beach and I hate it.
> 
> Also, quick thing about the way I wrote this fic:  
> -Male omegas can get pregnant, and their heats can be triggered by an alpha's rut.  
> -The heat goes away once the omega is knotted  
> -Alphas tend to only form knots during their rut, and it usually marks the rut's end  
> -Ruts make alphas irrational and over-exaggerative; they tend to get jealous way too easily, and become possessive of their mate. It is a trait of the rut.  
> -I have zero chill. 
> 
> (ALSO NEVER EVER AND ARRIVAL IN GENERAL CAN I S C R E A M)

Jaebum’s rut was supposed to come along eventually, and he knew that; he’d expected it when he felt the heat in his groin last week, felt the sudden desire to grab something and fuck it until he couldn’t breathe, fill something up with his seed. Every alpha went through it, felt the same thing Jaebum was feeling, and he knew that.

His boyfriend knows it, too; an omega’s heat is more frequent and easily triggered, and each one probably understands an alpha’s rut to some extent. Jinyoung’s been through countless heats with Jaebum; it’s his mate, after all, and Jaebum has always been more than happy to help him, but they’ve never gone through a rut together.

And Jaebum’s hesitant.

Eager, yes, but also hesitant, because he knows his alpha instincts aren’t going to be gentle and won’t have mercy on his precious Jinyoungie.

Namjoon, another alpha, has told him stories of his first rut, about how rough he was with his own omega, Seokjin, and how Seokjin was hardly able to walk until a few days afterward. And for that, Jaebum’s a little scared; sure, he and Jinyoung have had rough sex before, but never to the extent that Jinyoung hasn’t been able to _walk._

He’s so nervous. When he talked to Jinyoung about it, his boyfriend seemed to be okay with being there for the elder’s rut, but Jaebum is _still_ unsure. He doesn’t want to hurt Jinyoung, bend him to far back and break him; he’d never forgive himself if he did.

So he nearly has a heart attack when he wakes up at one PM (he and Jinyoung got home after practice really late) and realizes how hard he is, how he wants to fuck into Jinyoung, whose back is pressed to his chest, _so bad_. He wants to fuck his boyfriend so hard, he won’t remember anything except Jaebum; he wants to breed him, mark him so every single alpha that smells the younger will know he belongs to Jaebum and _nobody_ can touch him.

Jaebum’s breathing is staggering with the flaring urge to rock into Jinyoung’s butt, but he tightly clenches his jaw and desperately tries to hold back, growling through his teeth.

 _Fuck him!_ his instincts are screaming, pushing him farther than they ever have before, Jinyoung’s scent filling Jaebum’s nostrils (a wonderful smell of apples and lemon and perfection) and intoxicating him.

He latches onto Jinyoung’s bare nape, squeezing his eyes shut and giving just the slightest nudge of his dick against Jinyoung’s soft butt (which is blocked from him by sweatpants), relieving himself by just a fraction, but drawing a soft whimper from his mate that makes him unbelievably harder.

“Jaebummie,” Jinyoung mumbles sleepily, hand gently touching the arm that Jaebum has wrapped around his torso. “Jaebummie, is—”

“Yes,” Jaebum interrupts, his voice gravelly. “God, Jinyoung, I want to fuck you so bad.” As he speaks, his hands travel to Jinyoung’s hips, shoving the omega’s shirt up and squeezing them a little bit too hard.

“Shit, why didn’t you say something?” Jinyoung demands, though he doesn’t sound very stern about it because his voice is so already needy.

Jaebum simply growls in response, digging his face into Jinyoung’s neck and sucking on it. “D-Didn’t want—Wanted you to—To leave before—” He gasps, cutting himself off, because Jinyoung rocks back against his dick just the slightest bit.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jinyoung says softly, turning his head and staring into his alpha’s eyes, his own daring and eager and loving all at the same time and _God_ it’s making Jaebum’s instincts even more fervent. “I’m going to help you.”

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum growls, attempting to sound a little bit serious, though he’s gripping Jinyoung’s hips even harder and humping against the omega’s ass. “We’re going to be here for, like. . . God, I don’t know—Fuck, Namjoon’s said some ruts last _days,_ Jinyoung. I can’t—What if I hur—Mm, _fuck_!” He nibbles lightly on Jinyoung’s neck, then sucks on it so hard, he leaves a purplish hickey.

Jinyoung whimpers, leaning his head back on Jaebum’s shoulder and touching his fingers on his boyfriend’s hand, leading it to his sweatpants and pulling them down a bit too roughly once Jaebum’s own fingers latch around them.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum growls urgently (though his heart pumps in his chest like a sledgehammer when he sees that Jinyoung isn’t wearing underwear), and pulls his fingers away with a monumental amount of effort. “Jinyoung, are you _sure_?” he asks unsteadily, hands bracing themselves on Jinyoung’s back. “I’m not sure how rough I’ll be. Fuck, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jinyoung huffs at that, taking Jaebum’s hands again and shoving them to his ass cheeks. “Honestly, Jaebum,” he says impatiently, “I don’t _care._ You’ve always helped me with my— _ah!_ W-With my h-heats. God, I-I want to help you, too.” He inhales sharply, whining when Jaebum leans back and brushes his lips against his back. “Fuck, I love when you’re rough, anyway.”

 _Jesus, Jaebum’s mate can’t possibly have any idea how fucking_ sexy _he is._

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jaebum growls, his breathing getting even more unsteady and his fingers brush against Jinyoung’s hole and draw a raggedy moan from the omega. “Fuck, Jinyoung. Fuck, okay, okay.”

Before he can even think, Jaebum completely tears Jinyoung’s sweatpants off of his legs and throws them across the room (that is empty, thank God almighty), then swipes Jinyoung’s shirt over his head, manhandling Jinyoung onto his hands and knees and then shoving his face into the omega’s ass, immediately making him cry out in pleasure.

Jaebum spreads Jinyoung’s ass cheeks apart, licking around the tight rim of his mate that’s dribbling some slick already and grabbing his thick thighs to pull him closer. Jinyoung continues whining, digging his face into his pillow. Jaebum is radiating dominance immensely now, making Jinyoung squirm as he thinks of how much more there will be once Jaebum actually fucks him. He lets out a long exhale, closing his eyes and trying to only focus on the way Jaebum’s tongue feels on his skin, circling his hole tantalizingly, but never quite entering. Jinyoung whines, trying to reach back and force Jaebum’s face closer, but immediately being blocked when Jaebum simply laces his fingers with his and then pushes his hand on Jinyoung’s lower back, effectively keeping him away from touching his boyfriend.

“Jaebummie,” Jinyoung whimpers desperately, hoping to get what he wants since he knows his mate _loves_ when he uses the nickname, but being met with his own disappointment when Jaebum’s mouth leaves his ass altogether. Jinyoung can feel the alpha resting his chin on his lower back, can feel the smirk blooming across his skin. _Can feel the alpha’s fingers gently brushing against his rim._

“Jaebummie, _please,_ ” Jinyoung moans, brushing his thumb against the back of Jaebum’s hand, which still holds his firmly against his back. He can feel Jaebum’s dick pressing against his thighs, and shivers in delight at how hot and hard it is, how thick he knows it is and how much it stretches him when it’s inside of him. God, he’s so needy for his alpha; he can feel slick beginning to drip down from his hole.

Jaebum notices it too, and stops with his teasing because his senses are so incredibly eager to lap at the clear liquid of his beautiful omega; he growls lowly, and then finally ducks his head back down and obscenely licks from Jinyoung’s left thigh to his wet hole, yanking Jinyoung closer by his hips and shoving his tongue inside his tight heat, making the omega yell out in pleasure. He rubs approvingly along Jinyoung’s leg, licking around his hole as the younger releases moan after moan into his pillow.

“That’s it,” Jaebum says, his voice tight and ragged with the absolute _need_ to just prep Jinyoung already and then fuck the breath right out of him, “that’s my good omega.” He bites at Jinyoung’s ass cheek, marking it lightly with his teeth before shoving two fingers into the wet heat at once, licking at the bit of slick that flows out.

He’s quick and feverish, stretching Jinyoung out diligently because of how impatient he is. When his mate is whining and begging after just a few seconds, his heat contracting around Jaebum’s fingers, hot moans being released for everyone in the dorm (and perhaps the neighborhood) to hear, Jaebum can’t take any more waiting, and stands on his knees, his hand rubbing from Jinyoung’s plump ass to his shoulder as he pulls his sweatpants and underwear down with the other hand, pushes them off his legs, and takes off his black shirt. Jinyoung has turned toward him, and lets out an appreciative sound when he sees his mate’s ripped chest, even more slick dripping down his wet thighs. The alpha leans forward, lips brushing his mate’s ear and fingers gripping his wrists to press them harshly against the bedframe.

“Hang on,” he growls, pressing a rough kiss to his omega’s cheek, then just slamming his dick into the wet tightness, completely drowning in his desire to breed his omega, his rut taking over and urging him into fucking his mate hard and fast, the bed rocking into the wall loudly.

Jinyoung moans almost as loud as the wooden bangs radiating through the room, trying to press his hips back onto Jaebum’s, but ultimately unable to match the fast and rough pace his alpha has set. He sniffles lightly, inhaling deeply, though it’s basically impossible when Jaebum seems dead-set on forcing oxygen out of his lungs. He’s so dominant over Jinyoung, looming over him and staring into his eyes, his own irises dark and piercing and _daring_ Jinyoung to move so much as an inch.

_Fuck, it’s hot._

Jinyoung inhales, his sight blurring as Jaebum gets impossibly rougher, hips slapping against his ass. The alpha grabs his mate’s chin, and kisses him passionately, desperately. Jinyoung immediately opens his mouth when their lips connect, and allows Jaebum’s tongue to ravish his, sighing in pleasure and closing his eyes. Jaebum releases the younger’s hands from his vice grip, then brings his own to Jinyoung’s butt, stopping the kiss, spreading his cheeks and watching his own dick being sucked in greedily by the tight heat of his boyfriend.

Jinyoung whimpers, trying to hold himself steady on his hands and knees, though each is wobbling because of how much heat he feels, how much of the need from Jaebum’s rut is drowning him. He can hardly breathe with every slide of Jaebum’s dick into his hole, thick and heavy, stretching him just right, to the point he feels he’ll rip just the slightest if it was any bigger. Jinyoung will never admit it out loud, but he absolutely _adores_ how large his alpha is, tugging on his seams almost too much, but not quite there yet; so long, Jinyoung can feel it pulsing inside him when it’s deep enough.

Really, Jinyoung loves everything about Jaebum’s body, loves how he slots perfectly against him, loves his strong, wonderful hands touching him, loves his beautiful, fierce eyes, his sharp features. His soft, perfect lips pressing against his skin, his tongue licking at his ear lobe, his _voice_ —fuck, Jinyoung’s alpha’s voice is the sexiest thing he’s ever heard—whispering filth in his ear that makes Jinyoung shiver and feel light-headed (“Fuck, Jinyoung, you’re so tight, so fucking perfect for me,” “Goin’ to fill you up so good with my pups,” “God, you like when I fuck you like this, huh, babe? You like when your alpha’s rough with you?”).

A sharp thrust that nudges Jinyoung’s prostate immediately makes his head go blank, an exhale punching from his mouth. Jaebum surges forward and nuzzles his face, taking his hands and lacing their fingers together again and forcing Jinyoung’s into the mattress. His thrusts get stronger and stronger, making Jinyoung’s gut twist on itself, his orgasm building up slowly. Jaebum growls again, laying open-mouthed kisses on his mate’s nape, breath hot and brushing the hairs on the omega’s neck.

Jinyoung gasps when Jaebum’s tongue licks his skin obscenely, his movements staggering against his hips, becoming even more feverish as he approaches his own release. For a second, his thrusts are so fast and rough that Jinyoung feels like he’ll black out, surrounded by his alpha’s strong, deep scent, cinnamon and spices emanating onto him.

Jaebum lets go of one of Jinyoung’s hands, the omega promptly collapsing in on himself because of how close he is to coming, though the older holds him across his forearms with his right hand, keeping him upright and gripping his wrists with his left hand. Jinyoung’s _so close,_ so close to achieving his orgasm, and he knows that Jaebum is as well because of how sloppy his movements are becoming. He turns his head toward his alpha, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek, attempting to say something, but being cut off by his own moan when Jaebum hits his prostate continuously. Eventually, he finishes, letting out a long, drawn-out whine that makes Jaebum grunt, holding Jinyoung stiff as he finally releases inside of him, digging his face into his boyfriend’s neck and groaning lowly.

For a second, they’re both still, Jinyoung’s head swimming in pleasure as he struggles to catch his breath, Jaebum holding him close to him and nuzzling him affectionately. He’s still as unbelievably hard as he was before, despite just coming, but he waits for his mate to regain his composure before starting up again; though his rut has taken over most of his senses, he has enough mind to be patient until Jinyoung’s ready.

Jinyoung sighs after about five minutes, but whines in discomfort when Jaebum moves his hips to shove his length deeper inside him. When the alpha pauses and raises a confused brow at him, Jinyoung shakes his head and gently pushes at his boyfriend’s thighs.

“Too. . . Much,” he mumbles, his voice breaking a little bit because of earlier. He sniffles a little, and Jaebum melts.

Though the rut and his instincts are reluctant, he carefully pulls out of Jinyoung, lightly tracing his fingers on the younger’s back to calm him and then dipping them into the mixture of come and slick flowing from the omega’s hole, circling it gently back inside. He rocks back on his heels, and Jinyoung slowly turns around until he’s on his knees and sitting up, staring up at Jaebum with his beautiful black eyes glittering almost innocently, despite the situation.

He exhales softly, leaning his head on Jaebum’s thigh, taking deep breaths. Jaebum reaches down and ruffles his dark locks affectionately, smiling when Jinyoung presses a delicate kiss to his skin.

“You can. . . You can fuck my face, you know,” the omega eventually murmurs, looking up at Jaebum, who raises his eyebrows, his rut sparking again with excitement and his dick getting harder.

“Yeah?” he asks softly, his fist tightening just a bit in Jinyoung’s hair. His boyfriend nods, patting his thigh.

“Step down. I don’t want you tripping or something, so get on the floor,” is mumbled, and Jaebum immediately hops off the bed, though he keeps a soft grip on Jinyoung. He positions himself in front of the omega, holding up his hard length to Jinyoung’s mouth.

“Open wide, babe,” he whispers, shivering when his mate slowly opens his mouth and takes in the head of his dick, enveloping it in warmth. Jaebum groans quietly, throwing his head back just a bit before tightening his fist in Jinyoung’s hair. He takes Jinyoung’s hand and positions it on his thigh, saying, “Just pinch me if you want me to stop,” before shoving his length into Jinyoung’s mouth once the omega nods. Jaebum takes a moment to exhale deeply in pleasure, feeling dizzy from the hotness surrounding him, then puts his hand to the back of Jinyoung’s head and pushes, pausing when Jinyoung gags a bit, until his mate’s nose is pressed to his navel. Jaebum holds him there for a second, checking to see if he crossed a line; he can feel Jinyoung’s hand tightening around his thigh, but he doesn’t get the pinch he was expecting. He ruffles Jinyoung’s hair, looking down at the omega, whose lips are stretched (practically pornographically) around his dick, tears trickling down his cheeks and making Jaebum’s heart sting itself.

“You okay?” he asks quietly, receiving a nod from his boyfriend that he returns before speaking again. “I’m probably going to be rough again. Do you think you can handle it?” His lower-abdomen is flaring, especially in his length, his rut rushing through him; he’s positive he won’t be able to control himself when it takes over him, so he feels it’s best to at least warn Jinyoung.

Jinyoung takes a second, relaxing his throat and allowing Jaebum’s dick even deeper inside, earning a low groan. He nods after a moment, looking up and feeling more tears come out of his eyes. Jaebum gently brushes them off his skin, then hisses and thrusts his hips sharply, making Jinyoung gag around his thickness.

“God, you’re so hot, babe,” Jaebum grits out, going at a quick pace for his movements into Jinyoung’s mouth. Jinyoung moans and whines around him, sending vibrations through Jaebum and practically setting him on fire as he holds his boyfriend in place with his strong hand, choking him with his dick like he owns him (and he might as well own him).

While it is a lot, and his throat is stinging with the effort to breathe, the omega is _so incredibly aroused;_ he’s not hard (it would take a lot to get him hard again), but he feels a deep pit of desire for his mate as he continues thrusting into his mouth, almost using him for his own pleasure.

It’s sexy; rough, dominant, controlling, and downright fucking sexy. Jinyoung can feel himself producing more slick as he inhales sharply between rough thrusts. He hollows his cheeks, becoming even tighter for Jaebum, and hears a gasp. His alpha’s thighs tighten under Jinyoung’s palms, movements becoming wobbly right before Jaebum lets out a rumbling growl, shoving Jinyoung’s face down his dick and keeping him there as he comes, hot spurts of his semen flooding his mate’s tongue, going down his throat.

Jaebum groans in satisfaction, feeling his instincts calm down and his skin buzz a bit as he releases, exhaustion finally washing over him for now.

 _For now._ For now, he’s relieved. He just wants to rest for a few hours with his precious omega until his rut kicks back up again.

He blinks a few times, then registers a sharp, brief pain on his thigh, realizing that Jinyoung is pinching him, silently telling Jaebum to get his dick out of his throat. The alpha responds quickly, pulling his softening length from his boyfriend’s mouth and frowning when Jinyoung gasps, lowering his head, panting excessively, coughing. Jaebum ruffles his hair gently, kneeling down in front of his mate, trying to make eye contact with him.

“You okay?” he asks, taking Jinyoung’s chin and carefully lifting his face up. The omega’s eyes are sparkling, cheeks are wet with tears; Jaebum’s frown gets stronger and his heart clenches as he feels the need to kick himself in the balls for being so rough with Jinyoung. “Jinyoungie,” he coos sadly, stroking the younger’s cheeks as his breathing slowly steadies. “God, I wasn’t gentle enough,” Jaebum sighs, shaking his head. “Why didn’t you say something?”

Jinyoung smiles softly, making Jaebum’s pulse stutter because of how warm and loving it is. “I told you I like it when you’re rough,” he answers, his voice gravelly and hoarse. “I’m fine,” he says when he sees Jaebum’s frown. “I’m just really tired; I want to go to sleep, unless you’re up for another round.”

“No,” Jaebum says immediately, taking Jinyoung up in his arms and gently placing him on the bed, joining him when the omega makes grabby hands at him.

He holds Jinyoung close, front to front, rubbing slow circles into his back and pressing soft kisses to his forehead. He brushes his lips across his mate’s face, until he reaches his, and slowly, passionately kisses him, trying to make his affection and love for Jinyoung evident. Jinyoung’s hands touch his cheeks, lips molding against Jaebum’s until he has to let go to breathe.

He’s staring in that way that only Jaebum and he share; the way that annoys the maknaes when they see it. That telepathic gaze, the speaking without talking, what they’ve developed and strengthened since their JJ Project days.

 _Is it done?_ Jinyoung asks through a light pinch of his eyebrows.

Jaebum shakes his head slowly in response, shrugging when Jinyoung gives him a _How much longer?_ look. He says, out loud, “Just rest,” and kisses the omega’s nose, then his eyelids, cuddling with him and closing his eyes, only drifting off after Jinyoung’s breathing is steady with sleep.

Jaebum dreams of the warmth he fell asleep with; he sees Jinyoung’s beautiful smile, his loving gaze, sparkling eyes, his scent of apples and lemons. His hot moans, his gasps, whines of pleasure. Jaebum feels everything, his heart swelling in his chest with his love for his mate as his mind wanders sleepily into flames that he’ll wake up to.

 

Jaebum’s barely been awake for three minutes, but he has Jinyoung pinned to the wall beside the door, moaning in his ear, pleading as the alpha diligently stretches him out with three of his fingers (it may have only been four hours, but Jinyoung’s _still_ so tight, even after how roughly Jaebum took him earlier, and it makes Jaebum dangerously aroused); he’s squirming, sinful mouth letting out little whimpers that make Jaebum harder than ever before. Jinyoung’s hole contracts tightly, soaked with slick, around his digits, the omega releasing a long sigh, staring into Jaebum’s eyes, his own melting with desire. Jaebum growls lowly, digging his face into Jinyoung’s neck, which is littered with bite marks that Jaebum left earlier; in fact, all of Jinyoung’s body is glittering with purple and red, hickeys on his torso and chest and hand-shaped bruises on his thighs and hips. He’s a mess; a beautiful, sexy mess that Jaebum can’t believe he’s made.

Jaebum matches him in some places, having been bitten and sucked on his neck, gripped by his back and shoulders and having red crescents on his skin. The marks on their bodies are almost like brands, burning on them for the world to see, to know who they belong to: each other.

Jaebum _loves_ it. He loves subtly showing off the gorgeous omega, claiming him as his own so that everyone who sees him will know they can’t touch him, but the marks Jinyoung leaves are also _so_ sexy, so red and burning on Jaebum’s skin.

He can’t wait to make even more, to receive even more because of how he pleasures his mate.

He removes his fingers from Jinyoung’s tight heat, sticky with the slick, then grips on the omega’s thighs, hoisting him up against the wall roughly and not waiting until he wraps his legs around Jaebum’s waist to slam into him, earning a sharp gasp from Jinyoung’s plump lips. Jaebum tightens his hands around his thick thighs, holding him still and pounding Jinyoung, the omega’s hips pliant and giving, his nails scraping Jaebum’s back, surely creating more marks for both of them to appreciate later.

He moans breathily, right by Jaebum’s ear, his tongue poking out kittenishly and touching the lobe, which makes Jaebum growl softly and stutter with his thrusts, briefly overwhelmed. Jinyoung has the nerve to let out a sharp laugh at his mate’s reaction, clearly amused by his own control over Jaebum.

_Little brat._

Jaebum takes hold of the omega’s black hair, tugging on it sharply until Jinyoung’s face is out of his neck and his head is against the wall, his red cheeks and sin-filled eyes trained on his boyfriend, though he’s smirking lightly.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jaebum grunts, enunciating every word with a sharp push into Jinyoung’s heat.

His mate briefly squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a pleasured sigh that makes Jaebum’s dick twitch inside him, which only makes Jinyoung redder. When he finally opens his eyes, breathing heavily, he says, “Trying to make you go _faster_ ” lewdly, earning a deep snap of Jaebum’s hips against his prostate. “S’like a fuckin’—Mm!” Another thrust. “F-Fuckin’ old man, g-geeeeee-aah!” He doesn’t finish, because Jaebum slams into him quickly, cutting him off with a firm, dominating kiss on his lips that Jinyoung can’t help responding to.

The alpha sets a fast, harsh pace, similar to the one he had earlier; he grips Jinyoung’s thighs tightly, pushing him down on his dick as they roughly fuck against the wall, letting out groans and whines that can probably be heard from outside the room. After a long time, Jinyoung comes first after Jaebum tugs at his dick and brings the orgasm out of it, squeezing around Jaebum’s own length and making the alpha release inside him again.

Jinyoung pants, his face in Jaebum’s neck as he tries to catch his breath for the next few minutes. His boyfriend is still ( _still_!) rock-hard inside of him, continuing to thrust into the omega gently after a moment as he releases overwhelmed whines of pleasure, clawing at his back.

“You okay?” Jaebum asks quietly, going slower when he notices the tears spiking Jinyoung’s eyes. “Want me to stop?”

Jinyoung takes a second, his eyes closed tightly and his body shivering feverishly as he tries to get used to the odd feeling inside of him; pain and pleasure forced together, like when he lost his virginity to Jaebum. It’s like that, in the way Jaebum feels unnaturally big because of how much Jinyoung’s tightened around him, and stretches him in a way Jinyoung can’t comprehend; it hurts, he can’t deny it, but it still feels strangely _good_. Jaebum is so close to him, so _warm_ inside of him, that Jinyoung doesn’t want him to pull out, no matter how over-stimulated he feels.

So he breathes against Jaebum’s pulse point, shaking his head and whispering, “ _No._ F-Fuck me, Jaebummie.” He’s almost embarrassed by how needy he sounds, sure that someone would laugh if they heard him speak like this in a different situation, but this is _Jaebum,_ his boyfriend, his mate, his _forever,_ and he feels the punch in his lungs when Jaebum’s next firm thrust kicks the breath out of him.

Jinyoung writhes against him, tightening his entire body around Jaebum, from his arms at the alpha’s neck, to his legs around his waist, to his heat constricting around the thickness inside of him. Jaebum groans throatily, one of his hands pressed to the small of Jinyoung’s back, the other holding him by his left thigh as he pushes into his mate. Jinyoung releases loud, desperate moans, shaking because of how overwhelmed he is, though he feels some form of comfort when Jaebum presses passionate kisses to his lips. Jinyoung touches his tongue with his, moaning softly, trying to get another orgasm out of Jaebum, who seems close from the way he’s snapping up his hips.

Jinyoung closes his eyes, taking in the feeling of being this close to his boyfriend, connected to him in every way, feeling Jaebum’s every muscle contracting under his fingertips, his breath as he pants. Jinyoung _loves_ it. He wouldn’t want it any other way, wouldn’t ever was to be this intimate with anyone else, but his Jaebum, the one he knows better than anyone, who knows _him_ better than himself.

Jinyoung breaks away from the kiss, tracing his nose on the side of Jaebum’s neck before reaching his ear and pressing his lips against it, kissing it before whispering, “I love you, Jaebummie.”

Jaebum growls, pressing JInyoung impossibly closer and molding into his frame. He plants kisses on his neck and he lets out a groan, his thrusts lurching for just a second before Jinyoung feels his seed shoot into him again, earning a quiet moan. He lets out a breath, Jaebum holding him steady and continuing to give him wet kisses.

They stay still for a few seconds longer, then he lets out a sigh and slowly pulls out, the combination of semen and slick trickling out of Jinyoung’s hole, onto his thigh when he gets back on his feet.

Jinyoung leans against the wall, closing his eyes tiredly. Jaebum lifts him up swiftly, walking to the bed and setting him on it before laying beside him. Jaebum’s burning hot against Jinyoung, but the omega sighs and cuddles close to him, wrapping an arm around his torso and closing his eyes, soon falling asleep. He can vaguely hear Jaebum whispering “I love you” along with the lyrics of the song he wrote for Jinyoung nearly two years ago.

 

 

It’s almost three AM by now; Jaebum’s taken Jinyoung almost four times in a row (God), his omega just exhaustedly following along, knowing it will help with his rut (and Jinyoung’s heat, which had been triggered and appeared while he slept earlier). His eyes are lightly closed as Jaebum thrusts into him at a moderate pace, deciding it would be better to be gentler this time for his mate.

After all of the sex, after feverishly mating with only a few hours that were spent sleeping in between rounds, Jinyoung looks like a mess; he has sweat matting his skin and sticking his hair to his forehead, creating a strangely pretty glow around him that Jaebum can only see because the thin lamp on his nightstand is on. Jaebum’s sure he looks the same; he’s had his rut for more than twelve hours, and it’s so physically tiring, even for him. He can’t imagine how Jinyoung feels.

He really feels bad for draining him like this.

So part of him isn’t surprised when Jinyoung mumbles sleepily, “Jaebummie, I’m hungry.” It doesn’t matter whether or not they’re in the middle of sex; both of them haven’t eaten in almost a day.

Jaebum should have thought this out, should have packed food, because if he steps out of the room now, Mark and Kunpimook could have their heats triggered. It’s enough that Jinyoung’s heat came up, and the other two alphas in the dorm can probably smell him (which doesn’t make Jaebum’s alpha instincts happy); having _three_ omegas in heat would just be a disaster.

There’s also the part of Jaebum’s brain (that is quite high on the rut and simply too horny) that wonders briefly, “What in all living fuck is a ‘hungry’?”

Jaebum mentally slaps that part across the face.

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung whimpers, his fingers carding through the alpha’s dark hair, “Jaebum, _please._ I’m really hungry.”

“I know, I know, babe,” Jaebum rasps, speeding up his movements to get to his orgasm quickly. “Just hang on.”

The rut growls in his head, disappointed that its activities need to be cut short; it just wants to keep fucking Jinyoung’s sweet tightness until it’s satisfied, without any other cares in the world.

Jaebum can’t wait until it’s gone.

He leans over Jinyoung, and his boyfriend wraps his arms and legs around him, clenching around Jaebum’s dick and getting a strangled gasp in response. Jinyoung whimpers softly, giving another weak squeeze, his nails pinching into Jaebum’s skin, knowing it will speed things up a little bit.

It takes five more long minutes, but Jaebum finally comes, exhaling deeply, the fingers of his left hand digging into Jinyoung’s thigh. He closes his eyes briefly, then reopens them to look down at his beautiful Jinyoungie, whose cheeks are flushed ruby-red, skin littered with bite- and hand-marks, stomach swelling because of how much come is inside him.

That part has Jaebum’s pulse racing, but he still pulls out slowly with a soft rub against Jinyoung’s hip. Jinyoung crosses his ankles and sets them on the mattress, eyes half-opened and looking at Jaebum. He smiles softly, so sweet and adorable that Jaebum can’t resist smiling back and giving him a small kiss on the tip of his nose before pulling away and running to the bathroom connected to the room to fetch a towel.

Jinyoung's hand is tousling through his hair when he comes back, tired eyes looking up at the ceiling as Jaebum cleans his thighs with the towel, being careful around Jinyoung's hole, which still leaks the mixture of come and slick. The younger's clenching weakly, trying to keep it inside of him and from getting any more on the sheets.

When Jaebum is finished and stands up, his boyfriend rasps, "Could you get my plug?" 

Jaebum furrows his eyebrows, a bit confused, but follows Jinyoung's waving gesture to the drawer by the bed. He opens it, looking through it for a few seconds; it's a little hard because of the limited source of light, but when he sees something glittering in red, he picks it up and realizes it's a butt-plug with a ruby at its base. 

He passes it to Jinyoung, who smiles, then slowly reaches between his legs and pushes the plug into his hole, letting out a soft sigh. Once it's completely in, he rolls off of the bed, careful not to hurt himself, but still nudging Jaebum, whose arm is still in the drawer. It moves just a little, and a crinkling sound breaks the calm silence.

Jinyoung gives Jaebum a confused brow, the older returning it before looking down at the drawer, lifting up something that has a little bit of weight and is enveloped of plastic to the lamp’s light.

His eyebrows go up when he realizes what it is.

“It’s a sandwich,” he says to Jinyoung, who scrunches his nose cutely as he looks at the said food.

“How’d that get in there?” he wonders aloud, reaching into the drawer and looking through it as well. Eventually, he fishes out a little piece of paper, his dark eyes scanning over it before they soften and well with tears.

Jaebum’s heart stops beating as he reaches for the paper, asking what’s wrong before getting a good look at it.

“It’s so sweet,” Jinyoung says with a sob in his voice, covering his mouth.

And it is. It is _so_ sweet, and Jaebum can feel his heart warming as he reads the note, written in simple, but elegant penmanship.

_Hey, hyung! I decided I should pack this in your drawer today, since I smelled Jaebummie-hyung’s rut earlier this week and wanted to help you out~ The one with peanut-butter and jelly is yours, and the ham and cheese one is Jaebummie-hyung’s. Be safe in here! I’ll try to make food for you guys when you’re finished so you won’t be hungry._

_\--Youngjae_

“Aw,” escapes Jaebum’s mouth softly, a smile growing across his face.

“Isn’t that cute?” Jinyoung asks happily, wearing an even bigger grin. Jaebum nods in response, his heart squeezing at how caring their younger friend is to think of them. Jinyoung gently folds the note and sets it on top of the drawer, then takes his sandwich and opens it up quickly, immediately taking a wolfish bite out of it.

Jaebum gives a sly grin at his mate as he opens his own plastic bag and getting a mouthful out of his sandwich, his stomach appreciating finally having something inside of it. Jinyoung’s moaning in pleasure as he eats, hardly allowing himself to swallow before taking another bite, obviously ravenous. He’s done in barely a minute, and licks some of the stickiness from the jam off of his fingers, Jaebum watching him in amusement.

“That’ll teach me to feed you before my next rut,” he says, almost done with his own sandwich and feeling a flutter in his lungs when Jinyoung smiles cutely.

“I was pretty hungry,” he admits, his cheeks pink. “It’s okay though; you didn’t know it would be here, so it’s not your fault.”

Jaebum hums, internally disagreeing, but leaning forward and giving his omega’s cheek a sweet kiss. Jinyoung makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat and eventually places his head on the elder’s shoulder, gently dragging his nails up Jaebum’s chest, the alpha surprised that there’s no hint of arousal stirring it his gut; he only feels warmth, love for his wonderful boyfriend, a glow around himself.

He feels like the rut’s close to finally settling down. He finally feels the desire to fuck something flicker to darkness, being relit by the yearn for intimacy, to be close to his mate, rather than breed him.

Jaebum loves Jinyoung.

 

 

Yeah, that lasts for about five seconds. Not the loving Jinyoung part (God, no); just the intimacy part for the moment.

Why?

Because when Jaebum woke up at nine AM, dick hard, mate rubbing his thigh against it, he was completely taken aback to Jinyoung mumbling, quite simply, “Jackson has a real’ big dick.” Jaebum had given a confused half-glare half-frown at the words, rut wondering why in all hell Jinyoung was talking about Jackson’s supposedly big length while Jaebum was like this.

The alpha blinked, eyes infuriated.

“What?” he nearly spat, noticing the way his mate smirked just the tiniest bit.

“Jackson’s dick,” Jinyoung said, whispering the words in Jaebum’s ear. “I see it when he steps out of the shower sometimes; it looks so long, so thick.”

Jaebum doesn’t know why he believes a word Jinyoung’s saying, especially when he’s rubbing his upper leg against Jaebum’s dick; the omega’s teased him like this before, just to be a brat and get something he wants sexually, and Jaebum finds himself falling for it every time.

“I wonder how it’d feel inside me,” Jinyoung purrs, eyes half-masted and devious as they look into Jaebum’s, trap wide open and luring him. “I bet it’d stretch me so good.”

“Jinyoung, stop it,” Jaebum growls in warning, but Jinyoung’s smirk only grows. So Jaebum says, “I’ll kick you out of here and just let Jackson take care of you, since you want his dick so badly.” It’s a lie; they both know it, but Jinyoung pouts.

“Oh, hyungie,” he whispers, a shiver crackling down Jaebum’s spine at the word—Jinyoung’s next strategy to get what he wants that also usually works. “C’mon, hyungie; I know you’d be lonely by yourself, with no one to help you with your rut. You don’t want to make me go.”

“And you don’t want to go to Jackson like this, right?” Jaebum shoots back, pride in his stomach while Jinyoung frowns. “Especially not while you’re in heat; Jackson’s cock could never fill up that greedy hole of yours like mine.”

“Please,” Jinyoung scoffs. “Let go of your ego; you’re not as big as him. Hell, you don’t even satisfy me that much.” He says it with knife-like enunciation, dripping with taunts that Jaebum falls into.

Jaebum knows it’s a lie. He knows, he knows, he knows. But he’s slipping on it, tripping over his consciousness and hardly able to stop himself when he grabs Jinyoung and flips him onto his stomach, shoving his face into the mattress at the foot of the bed.

“What?” he snarls, dick twitching at the aroused moan Jinyoung lets out as he stares back at the older, knowing he’s won now. He whines when Jaebum takes the plug out of his hole and shoves his length inside of him in replacement, forcing his head down into the bed and just pounding him. He forces himself into the tightness, not waiting for Jinyoung, though he knows the omega doesn’t need it. Jaebum slams his hips against Jinyoung’s ass, the bed rocking underneath both of them and veiling Jinyoung’s whines ringing through the room.

“Look at you, Jinyoung,” Jaebum growls between pants. “You’re so desperate for your alpha, no one would believe you’d been lusting for anyone else.” He grins at his omega, whom he can basically feel is smirking into the mattress. Jaebum leans down, grazing his teeth on the back of Jinyoung’s neck, feeling a shiver underneath him. “My omega,” he whispers obscenely, “my cute little slut.”

He doesn’t mean it; Jinyoung knows he doesn’t, but when it slips out of Jaebum’s mouth onto his neck, he can't help moaning. He pushes back onto Jaebum’s strong hips, smiling in satisfaction because just a few sharp words and the mention of Jackson’s name—which, by the way, Jinyoung’s only briefly seen the other alpha’s dick, and he quickly looked away from it in embarrassment—he’s had such a big affect on Jaebum and has gotten exactly what he wanted.

Jinyoung loves getting what he wants, loves tempting Jaebum and forcing rough, dominant forces into him, receiving sex that steals his breath and satisfies him to no end, especially during his heat. It’s not as good as their usual, gentle sex, but Jaebum manhandling him will always be something Jinyoung adores.

So he continues moaning the random names of alphas he’s seen at award shows, and Jaebum forces more screams of pleasure from his lips.

 

 

It’s almost gone. Jaebum can feel it. His rut has weakened significantly after the roughness from a few hours earlier, and fatigue has caught up to him. He feels a creeping softness inside of him, muscles stinging because of his exhaustion as he gently pushes himself into Jinyoung as the omega rides him slowly, hands positioned on his chest.

His boyfriend’s eyes are closed, hips languid and on-beat as he rises up and down, up and down, letting out breathy moans and whispering pleas and waxing out his love for Jaebum. Jinyoung’s so beautiful; he’s covered in sweat and some come is sticking to his hair (which, in retrospect, is just plain gross), but he’s gorgeous and Jaebum finds himself hypnotized by the sight, hands coming up to his hips and helping him move. Jinyoung whimpers quietly, eyebrows knitting together.

“Jaebummie,” he mouths, clenching his delicate fists. “I’m close,” he says quietly.

Jaebum nods, raising himself up and placing his head between Jinyoung’s right shoulder and nape, gripping his hips harder as he sharpens his movements, Jinyoung whining, one of his hands hanging onto Jaebum’s hair tightly.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Jaebum whispers, planting his feet on the bed to make his thrusts firmer. He can feel his knot swelling, catching on Jinyoung’s rim and drawing whimpers from the omega. “Jinyoung,” Jaebum nearly groans, biting his lip as the knot gets bigger as he gets closer.

“Mmm,” Jinyoung moans into his neck, inhaling sharply when Jaebum keeps catching on him until he can’t move anymore. “Jaebummieeeee,” the younger sighs, just as the first of Jaebum’s string orgasms spills inside of him. The omega lets out a breath, promptly collapsing onto Jaebum’s chest, heat satisfied and exhaustion crashing onto him.

Jaebum rubs his back, holding him steady and eventually turning him around with a bit of difficulty, spooning the omega from behind and kissing the back of his neck, head going fuzzy.

 

 

“You guys were in there for, like, seventeen hours,” Mark says bluntly to Jinyoung as the black-haired omega soaks in the tub that had been sprinkled with bath salts and lavender, eyes closed and brain still on auto-pilot.

“Uh-huh,” he simply mutters, too tired for proper words for his best friend.

“. . . Was it, uh. . . Hard?” Mark eventually asks shyly, and Jinyoung groans and tries to immerse himself more in the warm water.

“I guess. I dunno.”

There’s a long pause, Mark still standing at the door and staring at his feet, thinking about his own alpha, who is in the bedroom talking to a Jaebum who is in a similar state to Jinyoung. Thinking. Wondering. Unsure for Jackson’s own rut, which will probably occur in a few months.

“. . . Jinyoung, do you think you’ll get pregnant?” Mark says quietly, Jinyoung opening an eye and looking at him sleepily, sighing.

He’s too tired to deal with this right now, though he knows it’s a possibility that’s supremely dangerous for his career; JYP doesn’t even know that he and Jaebum have mated, as they’ve been trying to hide it with scent-masking pills. If Jinyoung does actually get pregnant, he’ll be suspended and forced to be disclaimed by Jaebum.

Jaebum. Jaebum. Jaebum.

Jinyoung can’t live without him; he can’t leave him, he can’t he can’t he can’t.

“I don’t know,” he admits to his friend, rubbing at his aching thighs. His navel. Swollen stomach. Swollen with the possibility of life.

“What’ll you do if. . . You do?” Mark asks through a whisper.

Jinyoung closes his eyes, sinks down until his chin is inside of the water. “I don’t know.” He soaks himself in the lavender, feeling it cling to his chin. “Now. . . Now go away,” he tells Mark, smiling ruefully at him. “I’ll deal with all. . . I don’t know. Everything, I’ll deal with it later. Don’t worry about me.”

Mark frowns, but walks to his best friend, leaning over the bathtub and pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead before exiting, leaving Jinyoung with his numb mind and swirling emotions.

 

 

 

 **[*ANNOUNCEMENT]** _Jinyoung of GOT7 has left JYP Entertainment_

JYP Entertainment made an announcement on June 8th, 2018, that Park Jinyoung, member of GOT7, has been expelled from the label company; the company hasn’t made any statements as to why Jinyoung could have left, and don’t appear to plan on doing so any time soon.

Fans all around the world are upset and confused, as GOT7 has been so successful, and are still persisting for an explanation, yet are not being given one. Jinyoung hasn’t been seen since his termination, nor has he posted on any social media, and the members of GOT7 have all sidestepped explaining during interviews.

No one knows whether or not he will make an appearance again, but many fans wish him well wherever he is, and miss him dearly.

 

 

 **[*ANNOUNCEMENT]** _GOT7 announced to be put on hiatus_

JYP Entertainment has announced on August 12th, 2018, that GOT7 is going to be put on hiatus in order to focus on solo activities for leader JB, who will soon start promoting as DefSoul. Fans suspect that JYP is doing this in order to distract from the contract termination of Park Jinyoung that occurred earlier this year, but the company hasn’t made any confirmations of the rumor. Otherwise, fans are wishing JB success on his solo promotions, which will occur later this month.

 

 

_Former GOT7 leader seen at Jinhae-gu train station_

DefSoul, formerly known as JB, the leader of GOT7, has been spotted alone at a train station in Jinhae-gu, after promoting for the past three weeks, on September 23rd, 2018, heading back to Seoul around ten PM. Many fans crowded around him and attempted to ask why he was there, but he didn’t answer any of them. None know why he was at Jinhae-gu, though some fans have suggested he was perhaps visiting former JYP idol and GOT7 member, Park Jinyoung, as Jinhae-gu is his hometown (and his birthday was on the 22nd), but none are sure.

An explanation is expected.

 

 

 **[*BREAKING]** _DefSoul posts photo of newborn child on his Twitter_

On December 15th, 2018, DefSoul posted a black and white photo of a newborn child on his Twitter. It is highly suspected that the child is his, and some suggest that it was born just a few hours after the award ceremony at Inkigayo, where DefSoul had a performance of his newest song; he received an award, but during his acceptance speech, he was seen nervously eyeing something backstage for a few moments, and quickly finished up the rest of the speech and got off stage. He posted the photo around three in the morning, five hours after the incident. The child was wrapped in a blanket and a small cap, so it is suspected it was born in a nearby hospital in Seoul; in the photo, DefSoul’s hands are holding the child around it’s torso, and a third hand from someone unidentified is touching it’s head. The photo was captioned “Beautiful”, but was otherwise not explained.

_Twitter_

@GOT7Official

18/12/15

Hello, this is GOT7's leader, Im Jaebum. 

I understand that a lot of people are demanding an explanation for the photo I posted earlier this morning, so I thought I would create this post in order to explain, especially for iGOT7s around the world. Please understand and read it thoroughly. 

As some of you may have noticed, I am an alpha. I showed when I was eighteen and promoting with Jinyoung in JJ Project, which is a factor of why we went on hiatus and promoted with GOT7 later. 

The newborn girl in the photo from this morning is my daughter. 

Yes, I am serious. 

Her name is Im Kyunri and she was born at 3 AM this morning, perfectly healthy and with quite the set of lungs, actually; I haven't been able to sleep much because of her, but I don't really mind (I adore her more than anyone can comprehend). 

Now, I have seen that some of you are wondering who I "knocked up" in the staff and the answer is no one in the female staff is Kyunri's other parent. 

Kyunri’s other parent is Jinyoung. He is an omega and my mate. When he showed as an omega during the JJ Project activities, JYP-nim immediately put us on “a break,” for fear that we would mate and “cause all sorts of madness” that CEO-nim didn’t want to deal with, surely. I’ll bet he also didn’t want to deal with Wonder Girls-noonas after basing his success on them and then dropping them like something hot.

(No, I don’t mean that as a joke.)

It may seem that I’m digging myself a hole to hell, but the things that JYP-nim has done to Jinyoung have forced out all respect I possibly could have had for him. He has been unreasonable toward both of us for the past seven months.

Jinyoung and I have been together since JJ Project, and we mated during the activities for If You Do. He became pregnant after I had my first rut earlier this year.

When JYP found out, he demanded that Jinyoung have an abortion, and terminated his contract upon refusal, which is why GOT7 has been on hiatus and I have been promoting as a solo artist. It’s unfair, since the other members had nothing to do with this, and the fact that Jinyoung was kicked out after being at JYP for all of these years isn’t right.

But what can I do now? The damage is done.

Jinyoung has been living outside of the dorm since his termination from JYP Entertainment, at an apartment we rent together, for the duration of his pregnancy. He went into labor as I was performing last night, which is why I rushed off the stage, cutting my speech short. I apologize for that. 

JYP-nim had told me after Jinyoung's refusal for an abortion that if I didn't disclaim Jinyoung as my mate or give up our child, he would terminate my contract as well, and I've been putting off my response until Jinyoung gave birth. My answer is obvious now, anyway: I'm not leaving Jinyoung or Kyunri. If I need to have my contract taken away, or need to find some other source of income to keep them safe and healthy, so be it. I WILL NOT LEAVE THEM AND NOTHING IS CHANGING MY MIND. 

As for the members, they have all been supremely helpful and understanding throughout this entire situation; they’ve all been giving Jinyoung and me a hand, and I am extremely grateful for that. If I should be terminated from JYP Entertainment, please continue to support the other members; they have all worked so hard for success.

As for the fans, I apologize for keeping something like this from you all of this time; believe me, I’ve wanted to tell you about Jinyoung’s and my relationship, about the pregnancy, since the moment both happened, though I knew that it wouldn’t be taken well. Please know that I appreciate all of your support, from JJ Project, to GOT7, to DefSoul. I love you all. Please know that, no matter what happens.

To my brothers of GOT7, to my fans, and all who have supported me throughout this, thank you and I love you. God bless you all.

Thank you.

\--Im Jaebum

 

 **[*BREAKING]** JB suspended from JYP Entertainment after scandal; GOT7 disbands

After DefSoul/JB (Im Jaebum)’s tweet on December 18th, it was announced by JYP Entertainment that his contract had been terminated, like former GOT7 member (and Jaebum’s mate), Park Jinyoung. A few days later, GOT7 was announced to disband, member Jackson Wang simply giving the explanation of, “We can’t go on without being complete.”

Fans have expressed their outrage with JYP, but have ultimately been unable to change the company’s decision.

However, after nine long months of being inactive, Park Jinyoung posted a photo on his Instagram of himself and Jaebum with their child, Jinyoung holding the couple’s young daughter to his chest and Jaebum kissing his forehead in what looked like a hospital. It was captioned with a simple “Hello,” and quickly became viral, fans even more excited and happy for the couple, despite their strife between JYP Entertainment.

 

 

 **[*ANNOUNCEMENT]** JB to join new company, Rise

Two months after the drama between himself and JYP Entertainment, along with the disbandment of GOT7, it was announced on Rise’s website that JB would join them as a producer. Rise is a new daughter company of empire BigHit, led by BTS (currently on hiatus) leader, Rap Monster, and BigHit producer, Supreme Boi. JB and Rap Monster are very good friends, but it is otherwise unknown why JB would go into the company. Fans, however, are excited and happy for him to continue making his music.

Rap Monster also announced on the website that he was hoping to be able to take the rest of the members of GOT7 into the company as well, but it is undecided as of now.

 

 

 

Jaebum’s writing on a notebook, Jinyoung’s arms wrapped around him as they lay in bed, Kyunri sound asleep in her crib after crying for the past thirty minutes. Jaebum sneaks a peek at his daughter, his heart squeezing itself when he sees the half-pout on her tiny lips and her balled fists, her torso covered with a sapphire-blue blanket (that Jinyoung’s sister made when she found out Jinyoung was pregnant).

Kyunri has a lot of Jinyoung’s features, Jaebum has noticed, from her lips to her chin, her soft eyes, cranky, pouty personality from what Jaebum can see so far; she has Jaebum’s nose and hair, his stubborn frown, but the rest of it is all Jinyoung, every angelic detail. She’s so beautiful, such a wonderful gift in Jaebum’s life. Even though so much drama has happened in his life since her birth, even though he’s grown so many silver hairs, Jaebum finds that it’s all worth it. He would go through it again in a heartbeat for her.

He leans forward, touching Kyunri’s face gently, and his mate whimpers in his sleep at Jaebum’s side, pulling him back.

“Jaebummie,” Jinyoung mumbles adorably, trying to cuddle closer, “ _Noooooo_. . .”

Jaebum chuckles, rubbing Kyunri’s cheek delicately before coming back to his fiancé, stroking his black hair. “I’m here, baby,” he whispers, kissing Jinyoung’s forehead just as the omega opens his dark eyes and looks at Jaebum, irises shimmering in the dark and making Jaebum’s heart stop beating when he realizes that when he looks at Jinyoung, he sees his future. It was not only Kyunri that got him through JYP; it was Jinyoung, too. Without him, Jaebum wouldn’t have made it, wouldn’t have even thought to join Rise with Namjoon, would have just wallowed away in his own misery forever.

But Jinyoung made it worth it; Jinyoung is Jaebum’s forever. Jinyoung holds his heart, holds his breath, his everything.

Jaebum kisses his lips gently, Jinyoung’s breathing steady as he falls back asleep. “I love you, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum tells him, rubbing his hand against his back and holding him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> LAURYN I LOVE YOU


End file.
